


Team Effort

by withaflashoflove



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-11 08:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8971627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withaflashoflove/pseuds/withaflashoflove
Summary: Based on a tumblr prompt request: Iris and Cisco get annoyed by Barry and Wally abusing their powers





	

“All I’m sayin’ is you need to talk to him.” 

Iris glares at him, though Cisco doesn’t seem bothered in the slightest by dismissing this as _her problem._ Not like he was dealing with her qualms. Not like he was complaining just as much as she was. They were supposed to be in it together.

“Listen you,” she says, yanking him up from his upside-down position on the couch, which earns her an exasperated _ow!_ and a lot of commotion as they struggle together to prevent him from falling. 

When he’s finally rightside up, she continues, attempting logic once again. “Barry is your best friend. And you’re Wally’s mentor.”

“Yeah and Barry’s your boyfriend and Wally’s your brother!” Cisco shoots back. “You have more leverage!” 

“Cisco, we are _not_ having this discussion again. They’re both annoying you as much as they’re annoying me and we need to tell them together!” 

He sighs so loud that she wonders just how much oxygen his lungs could hold. Barry had been telling her they had a breath-holding contest, him and Cisco, with Wally as the judge. Cisco won, much to her boyfriend’s dismay, but also nearly passed out, much to Caitlin’s dismay. Because she walked into their play room only to walk back out after scolding them and then making sure they were alive, locking the door behind her.

Iris told him they deserved.

“You need to help me,” she says.

“You’re the strict one! I’m like the fun one, but the cool fun one. I have a reputation to keep.”

She deadpans at him, the milkshake he’d been slurping on suddenly becoming the bane of her existence. She’d smack it out of his hands, but really didn’t want to dirty the carpet of her apartment floor.

“We both need to be strict sometimes. They’re being children. And they’re messing up your toys!”

Cisco sets the cup down, tentatively tuning in.

“Just a reminder that it was _you_ who came running to me when Wally ‘accidentally’ knocked over your stereo set.”

Cisco shakes his head. “I built that one myself.”

“Yep. And _you_ also designed an entire new security system model for STAR Labs, only to have the blueprints soaked with liquid from _your_ drink thanks to Barry’s oblivious rush.”

Cisco lets out a puff and Iris knows it’s working. 

“All I’m saying is that you’re too creative and hardworking to keep having them mess up your inventions.” 

He looks at her, smirk coming to his lips. “You’re just trying to butter me up so I’ll help.” 

“Actually” - Iris stands up and walks away from him, back to the dining table to grab more food. She and Cisco had this thing where they never ordered pizza for their weekly hangouts, both complaining of way too much of it during the course of the week. They didn’t tell anyone though, for fear of having to explain themselves, and really, they were happy with the arrangement, not needing any external opinions - “I know you’re helping either way. It’s just your choice whether you do it because you want to or because I make you.”

“You can’t make me,” he pushes back, following her steps.

“I so can make you.”

“How?”

“Because sometimes Cisco Ramon,” she pauses to lick the curry sauce off her spoon, “you vent to me about Barry’s terrible taste in movies and music and clubs an-”

“Okay got it thanks!” he cuts her off, “You’d actually blackmail me? Like forreal?”

She laughs, rolling her eyes at the way his hand shoots to his chest to feign offense. “Don’t think of it as blackmail.”

He raises his eyebrows. “Consider it a pact between us.”

“A pact?”

“A pact,” she clarifies, “we talk as much shit as we want about everyone else, knowing that neither of us will tell, and in turn, when we have a problem with said people, we tackle it together.”

“Bullshit.”

“Cisco!”

“Iris you know if I ever thought about saying anything about the things you tell me, you’d plan and execute my disappearance.”

He grabs a carton of takeout and as soon as he opens it, Iris smells the rice and pineapple ensemble, its aroma making her mouth water, suddenly making her feel a lot hungrier even though they’d both had their respective full meals.

She picks up a fork off the table and walks over to him, but before he gets the chance to move the carton away, she holds his arm steady saying, “You’re my sanity. Plus you choose good places to eat. I’ll keep you.”

He scoffs, but she knows he’s touched by the smile that lights his face. He was honestly her sunshine on most days; she wouldn’t know what to do without him. Especially when she had two speedsters to constantly deal with. 

“And you complete the trio,” she finishes. 

“Yeah you’re right, I do. Where is Linda by the way?” 

Iris’s eyes go wide and she drops the fork, immediately running over to her grab her phone. “Shoot!” 

“What?” he asks, feeling frantic himself by her abruptness.

“Shoot shoot shoot shoot! We have to go!”

“Iris, slow down! Go where?”

She checks her phone, scanning the 20+ texts from Linda, one reading _S O FUCKING S WHERE ARE YOU,_ and another, _THIS GUY IS A SEXIST I SWEAR_ and the last _OMG GET ME OUTTA HERE HE THINKS THE PAY GAP IS A MYTH,_ before hastily sending a _sorry!! on the way!!!!!!!!_ and darts towards her coat, grabbing Cisco’s arm and pulling him with her in the process. “Her date is an idiot! I was supposed to give her an escape!”

“The one I met last week?” Cisco questions, slamming the door behind him.

“That’s the one; he had so much potential too. Damn!”

* * *

 

After the events of the day, the three finished their conversation, with Linda suggesting that Cisco talk to Wally and Iris talk to Barry, which intuitively made sense. Though, Linda didn’t shy away from the details, saying Wally was easier to convince than Barry, but that Iris could convince Barry to ease it with the superspeed using _other_ methods.

That got her an eye roll from Cisco, followed by screams of _too much info!_ which she just laughed at.

And Iris thought that’d be the end of that conversation, except then, Linda brought up their sex life and Cisco got highly uncomfortable and Iris’s head fell to her lap and Linda ended up stealing all the food using the justification of _I had a shit date who questioned why feminism mattered_ and  _y’all hung out without me while forgetting you were on rescue duty; you owe me food._

Two days later and a lecture from Joe about her needing to talk to Barry because _he nearly knocked over my mug when he had to rush to the lab_ (Iris told him that he didn’t seem to care about other people’s mugs being knocked over, to which her dad replied _ain’t my problem. But no one messes with my coffee),_ Iris was feeling the urgency of the situation.

She also got word that Cisco had been having the same difficulties with Wally, especially when they were having “engineer competitions” about who could build the fastest whatever. Cisco was getting irritated about the speed advantage, so much so that he banned Wally from the lab for a few hours.

All hell broke loose after that.

So it was up to her to talk to Barry, this speed thing becoming a bigger pain in the ass for everyone involved thanks to the two speedsters.

She had a plan, though, thanks to Linda’s brazenness. One that required a game of strip poker and some luck for date night.

And currently, that luck was kicking in because they were both sitting on the floor, pizza box long forgotten, and Barry was stripped down to his boxers, all while she hadn’t lost a single garment of clothing (besides the shirt, but she wasn’t too fond of it anyway).

“You’re too good at this,” Barry says, setting his cards down.

“What’s wrong?” she purses her lips, “another losing hand?”

“I might as well declare you the winner.”

She sets her own cards down, before migrating over to straddle him, pushing him back against the couch. “I have lots of practice.”

His hands come to her waist and he leans in to kiss her, but Iris backs away, her own hands pushing against his chest.

He gives her a confused look.

“We need to talk.”

“’bout what?”

She can tell he’s distracted by the way his hands roam and the way his eyes dip to her lips, not seeming to hold contact with hers for too long. So, for added emphasis, she rolls her hips against him, which earns her a sharp inhale.

“You need to focus on me.”

“Ri-right,” he stutters, voice shaky with uncertainty, but he focuses on her nonetheless.

“You’ve been using your speed too much. And it’s causing problems.”

“My speed?” 

“Mhm. Your speed.”

“What do you mean?”

“Barry,” she wraps her hands around his neck, feeling a little more sympathetic at how naive and simultaneously adorable he could be, “Cisco and dad are about ready to bottle it up and lock it away for good.”

He tilts his head.

“You really don’t know?!”

“No!” he answers, “I really don’t know! Wally and I have just been training, that-”

“ - yeah, you’ve been training at STAR Labs, enough to knock over a few centrifuge machines and screw up the ordering of the test tubes, which I know Caitlin doesn’t appreciate.”

She sees his face tense.

“And enough to where you’ve either broken or damaged every new innovation Cisco’s made these past few weeks.”

Barry goes still.

“ _And,”_ she adds to finish the deal, “dad is seriously considering _not_ covering for you in front of Singh anymore because you keep spilling his coffee!”

He goes to defend himself, but she doesn’t let him.

“I’m not asking. I’m telling. They’re annoyed. And I need you alive and in one piece, okay?”

That gets him to smile a bit and he’s too cute for her to resist any longer, so she leans in to give him a chaste kiss.

“I’m just looking out for you Bear,” she reciprocates the smile.

“I appreciate it, I do.”

“I need you to talk to Wally about it.”

“Why don’t you talk to him?” he asks.

“Because little brothers will be little brothers and he can be hard-headed sometimes.”

“Why doesn’t Cisco talk to him?”

“He _did._ ”

 Realization dawns on his face. “Ah, that’s why Cisco banned him from STAR Labs.”

She nods her head.

“Okay,” he sighs, his hands resuming their roaming along her skin, which inadvertently sends a shiver down her spine, “I can talk to him.” 

“Okay,” she agrees, leaning back to kiss him, feeling her mission accomplished.

“Not so fast.” Barry holds her in place. “I get to still use my speed in _other_ settings, right?”

He’s giving her that smirk that she wants to wipe off his lips, but she understands his intention by the way he suddenly starts vibrating his fingers and legs and she feels electricity course through her, as heat floods to her face.

**_Oh._ **

“We’ll see about that,” she murmurs, her voice not nearly as confident as it should be.

“We’ll see?” he questions, still vibrating, still teasing, still being way too cocky for her liking.

“Mhm,” she hums, quickly regaining her certainty from before. “But the faster you go, the _slower_ I will,” she replies, her hand slipping down his boxers.

And that gets Barry to stop vibrating all together.


End file.
